La aventura de Zelda
by SweetTomlinosnz
Summary: Bueno...mi primera historia. Zelda no quiere aceptar a los principes y va a buscar el amor al Bosque. Esta es la misma que la anterior pero lo que pasa es que a la otra no le puedo agregar capitulos O.o
1. El comienzo de la aventura

Un día como cualquier otro en Hyrule, se encontraba la princesa Zelda en su habitación bordando una flor, en eso la joven sin querer se pincha con la aguja en el dedo, pero lo que nadie sabe es que ella no podia sentir nada, esto por parte era una bendicion pero por otra era maldicion.

En eso Zelda deja las cosas a un lado de la cama y va al closet por un pañito para no ensuciarse de sangre (que no sienta nada no es que no pueda sangrar xD), En lo que entra Impa sin tocar y dice con un tono un poco mandon...

* * *

Impa- Princesa su padre la esta esperando en la biblioteca para decirle algo importante.  
Zelda-Claro Impa, la proxima vez tampoco toques la puerta (con un tono de ironía)  
Impa-Si princesa.

Zelda Baja las escaleras un poco apurada y entra a la biblioteca.  
Zelda-Hola Padre, por que me llamaste?(Que raro)  
Rey Leon- Hija tengo algo muy importante que decidir y no lo queria hacer sin tu consentimiento de princesa.  
Zelda-Dime padre...  
Rey Leon-Bueno Hija ya estas un poco mayor y decidi que como te vas a convertir en futura reina que ya debes ir buscando...  
Zelda- Con quien casarme...  
Rey Leon-Si...Por eso decidi hablar con tigo acerca de esto y a ver que te parece...  
Zelda- Exelente!(Mintiendo)  
Rey Leon- Bueno ya yo prepare las invitaciones a 3 principes para que vengan a visitar Hyrule y ver quien es de tu agrado.  
Son el principe Hawling de Chimass, el principe Andrhew de Spidligth y el Principe Balhor de Autrina.  
Zelda- Padre hay un inconveniente.  
Rey Leon- Y cual es (Un poco preocupado)  
Zelda-Que ya desde hace tiempo yo conozco a esos principes y ninguno es de mi agrado.  
Rey Leon- Ya veo, Bueno ya vere que hare, puedes retirarte.  
Inmediatamente que Zelda salio de ahi entro el consejero real.  
Zelda escuchaba todo detras de la puerta...

* * *

Rey Leon- Bueno ya que mi hija no se quiere casar con ninguno de los pretendientes, yo mismo lo decidire.  
Sujeto-No creo que sea buena idea mi rey, con todo respeto.  
Rey Leon- Pero Milfer ella es mi nica hija y tiene que reinar cuando yo muera!  
Milfer- Si mi rey ya se, entonces se llevara a cabo la acci n.

* * *

Zelda corri hacia su habitacion y echó a llorar hasta que se quedo dormida en un profundo pero no tan largo sueño...  
Soñaba con un chico de cabellos Rubios con ojos claros como el cielo azul y tez blanca, de Dócil mirada pero unos ojos que reflejaban Seguridad, firmeza y pasión.

Zelda despertóa casi las 2 de la mañana y agarró una capucha unas cuantas Rupias, escribióuna carta para Impa la cual dejo en su cama, y se fue con su yegua Aurora hasta las afueras del Castillo.

(Ella no queria casarse con alguien que ella no Amara...)  
En el camino a casa de su amiga Grecia iba pensando en aquel chico del sueño.

Es tan perfecto (se decia para si).  
Como estaba distraida se Aurora se tropezó con una piedra y ella cayó al suelo (pero como habia citado anteriormente ella no sentia nada), entonces se levanto rapido se sacudió y se montó de nuevo en Aurora para emprender el viaje hasta Kakariko donde se encontraba Grecia, por que tenia que salir rapido de Hyrule para ir hasta dicha casa antes de que amaneciera por que la podian ver.

De pronto se le aparece una silueta de una mujer ya un poco mayor, y ella le dice un poco sorprendida.  
Zelda-Buenos dias señora, que hace una mujer como usted a tan tempranas horas de la mañana por aqui?  
La mujer solo le respondió con estas palabras:  
"En el bosque te espera..."  
Zelda muy extrañada por lo que le dijo aquella mujer se despidió de la misma y se percato de que ya habia llegado.  
Ya en la casa de su amiga Grecia Le conto todo lo sucedido y ella le dijo que haria lo mismo. (por lo de la boda)  
Se dieron las buenas noches, Zelda acomodo sus cosas y se fue a dormir.  
Esa noche Zelda otra vez so o con aquel chico de ojos claros...

FIN POR AHORA

miren el proximo episodio :)

P.D: Dejen Comments :p


	2. Se enamoraron

Acá va la continuación...

Zelda Conoce a el chico de Sus sueños (Literalmente)

Espero que les guste...

* * *

La mañana siguiente Zelda se despertó muy temprano como de costumbre y se puso unas ropas que ya no le quedaban a  
Grecia y se fue al bosque de un pueblo muy cercano de Kakariko con su yegua a recoger algunas frutas para hacer un  
delicioso Pie (Se pronuncia Pay).

Se percató de que habían bastantes Arboles Pero sin fruta. Siguió caminando teniendo esperanza de encontrar frutas...

-EN EL CASTILLO-

Impa fue a la habitacion de la Princesa y se dio cuenta de que  
no se encontraba, en su lugar había una carta que decia...

"Querida Impa, me escape del castillo solo son vacaciones (Si claro Zelda), Dile a mi padre queno me busque  
por que no voy a volver si me busca...tambien dile que no voy a casar con ninguno de los principes.  
Gracias de antemano por entenderme  
-Zelda. "

Impa salio corriendo de la habitación y fue a explicarle al Rey.

Rey Leon- Con que se escapó, bueno esta bien no tuve que ser  
tan estricto con ella.

Zelda ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas en lo que ve un Arbol gigantesco allá a lo lejos y va corriendo (galopando en realidad)  
Y cuando está a punto de agarrar la Fruta aparece de repente un jinete con una Yegua Marron Hermosisima y corta la fruta desde el tallo.

Zelda- Oiga pero que esta haciendo esta fruta yo la iba a agarrar usted no puede ir por ahi por los bosques robando a las mujeres  
que recojen frutas!  
Sujeto- Lo siento Señorita pero usted no puede agarrar esa fruta por que son especialmente medicinales.  
Zelda- Ah lo entiendo entonces donde puedo conseguir agua  
y Fruta?  
Jinete- Sígame...

Iban los dos galopando hasta llegar a un lindo lago con arboles al rededor.

Zelda- Muchas gracias, pero...Se podria saber quien es usted?  
El Sujeto se quita la capucha y se ve un chico Rubio de Ojos claros como el cielo azul y tez blanca, de Dócil mirada pero unos ojos que reflejaban Seguritad, firmeza y pasión.

Entonces Zelda recordó su sueño y las palabras de la Mujer Mayor.  
Entonces le dijo.

Zelda-Te conozco?  
Chico- No pero me encantaría.  
Zelda- Disculpa, yo soy Zelda princesa de Hyrule.  
Chico- Yo soy... Link, heroe del Tiempo.

Desde aquel momento Zelda se enamoro de aquel muchacho.  
Se quedaron hablando hasta las 10am y Zelda ya tenia todas las frutas y se fue para la casa de Grecia.  
Termino el pastel y se fue otra vez al bosque pero a darse un baño.  
Zelda se quito sus ropas y se metio a bañar...  
A lo lejos se veia que venia alguien pero ella estaba detras de unas rocas y no vio.  
Al parecer el sujeto tambien venia a darse un baño.  
En eso Zelda sale del lago a vestirse y mira que hay un hombre ahi bañandose.  
Zelda se viste lo mas rapido que puede y se va a la casa.  
Ya de noche zelda fue a comer y se fue a dormir.  
Soño con Link (otra vez)...  
soñaba que Link estaba en su habitacion viendo hacia la ventana  
gritando Zelda! Zelda!  
Siguio Soñando  
-En Casa De Link-  
Link estaba en su habitacion pensando quien habia sido aquella mujer que vio en el lago mientras que el se bañaba...  
Pensaba que podria ser Zelda (Hay Link Link estas Loquillo)  
Entonces Link se asomo por su ventana y empezo a gritar.  
Zelda! Zelda! Te amoooo!  
Esa noche Link soño con Zelda; Estaba en un lugar secreto que solo link sabia llegar y estaba Con un hermoso vestido blanco...

(No doy mas detalles xd)  
Entonces Siguio Soñando...

Lean el Proximo Capitulo!

Se que es un Poco cursi y corto jaja pero bueno...  
Lean mi prox. capitulo y comenten Gracias.

P.D: En cuanto a la Ortografía estemm... bueno jeje  
P.D2: Si van a criticar envienlo por mensaje ;)  
~Zelda!


	3. Zelda siente por primera vez

Zelda Desperto y fue al Bosque (llamado Fanor), con esperanzas de ver otra vez a Link.  
Para su sorpresa el estaba por allí y pasearon juntos casi toda la mañana hablando y paseando.  
Decidieron sentarse a descansar junto a un árbol gigantesco.  
En eso aparece una niña con cabellos tan blancos como la nieve de invierno y de ojos verdes como el pasto de primavera.  
No deberian andar por aquí-Dice la niña-  
Link y Zelda se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo aquella niña.  
-Y por que razon-Dijo Link-  
La niña desapareció y luego una densa niebla oscura los cubrió dejandolos casi sin aire...  
Decidieron salir lo mas rapido posible de ahi ya que ellos, Epona y Aurora se estaban quedando sin aire.

Zelda y Link logaron salir de aquel bosque tan misterioso. Ya en las afueras del bosque Zelda cayó al suelo, Link de inmediato fue a ayudar a Zelda cuando el tambien se desmayó.  
Un Señor que pasaba por ahí vio a las Yegüas y a los dos jóvenes, y se los llevó en su carroza hasta su casa.  
Al llegar Zelda y Link Seguían inconscientes y el Señor los llevó hacia una habitación, dejo a las Yegüas en su establo y se fue a su habitación.  
-En el castillo-  
Impa no sabes nada de mi hija -Dijo el rey leon un poco preocuopado  
No mi rey yo tambien he estado preocupada.  
Pero no sabes donde está por lo menos, para estar mas tranquilo-Dijo el Rey-  
No Rey Leon, Nada...-Susurró impa-

Mientras tanto en la habitación Link estaba ya despierto, mientras Zelda estaba inconsciente todavia.  
Que bella es -pensaba Link-  
Link fue acercandose a el rostro de Zelda y la beso tiernamente.  
Zelda desperto y fue la primera vez que sintio algo, fueron los labios de Link en los suyos. Zelda se sentia por primera vez amada y tan feliz a la vez.  
Link debo decirte algo -Dijo Zelda un poco apenada-  
Yo tambien Zelda- Excalmo Link-  
Dime...  
Bueno...debo decirte que desde el primer momento en que te vi, tus ojos, tu cabello, esos labios rojos como las fresas... Me enamore de ti, eres tan perfecta -Dijo link sonrojado-

Link...-Dijo Zelda soltando una lagrima de alegria- Aunque llevamos tan poco tiempo conociendonos, te amo y eres  
lo mejor que me ha pasado y...

Link no dejo que Zelda terminara la frase cuando agarro a zelda por la cintura y se dieron un beso lleno de pasion, amor y ternura. Ese fue uno de los dias más felíces de la vida de Zelda y Link.  
Esa noche Zelda durmio junto a link allí en la casa del Señor.

Ahora las estrellas brillaban con una luz diferente, la Luna era tan perfecta esa noche para Zelda, ahora veía todo de una  
manera tan diferente.

Mientras tanto en el establo Epona y su amiga Aurora estaban durmiendo plácidamente sobre la paja junto a otros animales...

En lo que llega el Señor (Dueño del establo), y se fija que aurora tenia una marca en su frente parecida a la trifuerza (no es la trifuerza)

El hombre acaricia suavemente la frente de Aurora y a aurora le salen unas Alas iguales que las de un ángel.

El señor sale corriendo de ese lugar asustado por aquella cosa y va corriendo a la habitación donde se encontraban Link y Zelda.

El señor entra a la habitación...

¿De quien... es ese... caballo blanco?- dice el hombre con tono de angustia-

Yegua, es mía señor, ¿por que lo dice?- dice Zelda-

¡Vaya a verlo usted!- exclama el hombre-

Link y Zelda se miraron con una cara de ¿que le pasa a este tipo?

Salieron a ver lo que sucedía y para su sorpresa Aurora tenía unas hermosas alas de ángel.

Zelda recordó lo que le dijo su padre..."Tu caballo es muy especial, mas de lo que crees"

Zelda "celebro" junto a link y se fueron a dormir otra vez...

* * *

Espero Que Haya sido de su agrado...

Lean el Proximo Capítulo Gracias :p  
~Zeldiita !

Un poco raro pero es que eso fue lo que se me ocurrió.


End file.
